Snow Attacks
The ability to release/use snow to various attacks. Sub-power of Snow Manipulation. Variation of Ice Attacks. Also Called * Frigokinetic Attacks * Snow Projection Capabilities The user can release/use snow to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Snow Bolts:' Project snow that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Snow Blasts:' Release blasts of snow in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release snow blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Snow Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of snow. *'Snow Beam Emission:' Release beams of snow. *'Snow Blast:' Release snow over a specific target area. *'Snow Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of snow. *'Snow Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of snow. *'Snow Breath:' Discharge snow blasts from mouth. *'Snow Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Snow Cutting:' Use snow to cut opponents. *'Snow Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with snow. *'Snow Pillar Projection:' Project snow pillars. *'Snow Spike Projection:' Project snow spikes. *'Snow Vision:' Emit snow from one's eyes. *'Snow Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of snow. *'Snow Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of snow that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of snow. *'Omnidirectional Snow Waves:' Send out a wave of snow in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of snow that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release snow blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release snow blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of snow. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of snow to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Cold Manipulation * Cryokinetic Combat * Freezing * Ice Attacks * Ice Manipulation * Ice Mimicry * Projectile Enhancement * Snow Mimicry * Snow Manipulation * Weather Attacks Limitations * As with all low-temperature abilities, snow is affected by fire/heat based abilities. * Users may require outside source of snow to create a blasts. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Ice (DC Comics) * The Hero (Drawn to Life) via snow shooter. * Snow Magic Users (Fairy Tail) * Iceman (Marvel Comics) * Storm (Marvel Comics) * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Monet (One Piece); via Yuki Yuki no Mi * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Hendrickson (Seven Deadly Sins); in his Gray Demon form Gallery Hero - Drawn to Life.png|The Hero (Drawn to Life) can shoot snow balls via the snow shooter. File:Jack_Frost_use_fun_and_winter_magic.png|Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weather Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power